That Fickle Amity Chapter 2
by Katherine Ellen
Summary: Part 2 to That Fickle Amity... Enjoy!


Gundam Wing - That Fickle Amity - Operation 2   
  
By now, Hilde had gotten safely in the bunker while Duo was strapped into his Gundam Deathscythe X, doing all he could to keep even the littlest threat away from his most precious possessions. He brought up his heat seeker to see the fluorescent crimson light beam its way onto the screen. He took of for it, bringing out his handy scythe and narrowing his eyes. A voice allowed itself inside his head, it was from the pilot of that suit. "Duo Maxwell, a former gundam pilot, you are hear by ordered to be executed as you pose a threat to peace in outer space and on the earth. Please seize yourself of any arms and step out of the gundam." The man was piloting, from what it looked to be, an old Serpent from the Endless Waltz war, lead by the mind-controlled little girl/supposed daughter of His Excellency Treize Kushrenada and the over-all "genius" who created the original Operation: Meteor, Deikim Barton of the Barton Foundation. However, these suits looked identical to those last ones except for two things: they'd seemed to be upgraded, regarding their weapon- a larger beam rifle that seemed to have a few modifications to it as well, and a coat of arms similar to that of the old federation, Zeon, which was corrupted in all of it's aristocracy and bureaucracy- for those whom had enough pocket money to gain even more and maybe even their own part of the universe. Oh yes, genuine, modern Robin Hoods, aren't they?  
  
Duo's face then allowed itself to grace his opponent's screen. He smirked is if he were talking to a little naïve child. "And just who's the crazy, deluded guy who's brainwashed you and told you to actually come and face me", he paused for a moment to go ahead and swing at the mobile suit. Deathscythe's hand gripped its excited weapon as he laser intruded through the Serpent's neck of titanium alloy like it was merely a half sheet of Charmin Extra Soft toilet paper. And the last words the lone pilot would ever hear would come so hauntingly- the were the words of the God of Death himself. "The God of Death has already died and gone back to Hell." Duo sighed, his eyes slightly narrowing, at the wild circuitry and fire that would quickly drop to shake the whole unsuspecting colony. "But he came back. again."  
  
As he was in the middle of his self congratulations, another beeping signal crept up. Three of those same mobile suits showed up immediately- by their engaging formation, it seemed they'd been waiting for something like this to happen; the so-called "reckless" gundam pilot was, of course, going to retaliate. Even in the past, the gundam pilots would never be taken down until they had supposedly lost the fight or they intentionally let their guard down.  
  
Duo clenched the booster handle, pushing forward to thrust the boosters, which were under the cloaking/deflector wings, to take off towards the three approaching Serpents. Quickly, he spun his scythe around his hand and clenched it tightly to then spin the whole gundam into a horizontal whirl, creating a green circle around everything, including the Serpents, which were now three big balls of fire and wild circuitry. He took another moment to search the colony's parameter for anything else interesting. There was no sign of anything else, although he thought it odd- that new organization had sent only four (Count 'em: Four) mobile suits. He shrugged his shoulders a little, looking back towards the house. Obviously, they hadn't been guessing that he would be in a gundam. The Deathscythe X was his own creation after all.  
  
Hilde awaited Duo's transmission as she sat in the bunker. She'd had to change clothes down there. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as bunkers usually are- there were bottles of water and lights. Even a little radio with bad transmission to at least hear the news from any retarded news reporter that just 'had' to get that story. The little towel she used to dry her hair was hung around her neck, and she'd been waiting aimlessly for Duo's "ok" signal. Then it came.  
  
"Hey in there, it's all over." Duo's voice sounded astonishingly cheerful all of the sudden.  
  
Hilde pressed the little red button on the intercom that she'd  
installed, like a private line. "Have you checked L2's parameter.  
There could still be some signals out there for backup carriers."  
  
"Egh. just- don't worry about that. You can come up now, though."  
  
"Well, alright. But I didn't hear much fighting", she started to ask him to check again.  
  
"Hilde, it's alright. I'll tell you about when you get up here, 'k?"  
  
She nodded and decided to stop being her skeptical self, and so she walked to the door and turned the brass handle to turn off the lights and carry her towel with her. She closed the door and locked it behind her, then, throwing the towel on the back of the couch, she ran out the back door and dragged it shut behind her. Hilde looked up at Duo, who was now looking down at her from the open cockpit door of the gundam. He gave her a smile and she decided to climb up the foot rope to meet him up there. She sat down beside him, letting her legs hang off of the edge. She scooted a little closer to him, hoping to get a little warmer as the colony was quite cold at night, and Duo put his arm around her to tuck her closer into him. He kissed her cheek and leaned his cheek on her head.  
  
Hilde could only sigh with relief as she leaned against her hero- sigh with the relief that everything was going to be ok now. well. maybe. She looked over the colony, in all its glory, it was lit up by lights and artificial sunlight that would make way for tomorrow's morning.  
  
Duo looked at Hilde for a moment- his mouth opened to speak but nothing came out as he paused quickly. Hilde turned to look back at him, for she raised her right eyebrow in suspense. "Something the matter?" Duo chuckled and turned his head.  
  
"Nah'', he spoke. "I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?" Hilde just had to know, of course.  
  
"Egh. We should move. I don't want to be in the line of action here. We need to go somewhere safe."  
  
Hilde smirked a little. "We could always go visit Relena. Maybe she knows something about all of this. And it'd be easier to contact the Preventers, since Noin keeps up with Relena."  
  
Duo grimaced a little, squinching his right eye towards her. "Ugh- does it have to be her? I mean-. I like her 'n all, but" - Duo was interrupted.  
  
"Please, Duo? For just a little while? We need to stop this before it turns out like those two wars of our past. We don't need another tragedy in our lives. And", she paused. "I-. I just don't want little children to lose their family. I don't want them to end up like I did: sad and lonely. I want them to be happy and enjoy their life without war."  
  
Duo couldn't help it this time. "Alright, Hil. We'll go stay with Relena." He then quickly added. Before it was too late, "But- For a little while." 


End file.
